mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet and Elite
Sweet and Elite is the ninth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-fifth episode overall. Rarity visits Canterlot and finds herself mingling with high society. After being invited to the Canterlot garden party, she chooses to prolong her stay and writes to Twilight Sparkle that she can't come back to Ponyville in time for Twilight's birthday party, giving a false excuse. Twilight and the rest of Rarity's friends decide to hold the party at Canterlot so Rarity can participate, but the party is held right next to the Canterlot garden party, and Rarity tries to participate in both parties at the same time.__TOC__ Summary Staying at Canterlot Castle The episode begins with Rarity being led into her guest room in Canterlot by Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia mentions that Twilight mentioned to her that Rarity was coming to visit. Rarity is astonished by the room she gets to stay in, repeatedly thanking Princess Celestia. A bellhop is seen struggling with Rarity luggage before becoming buried under it. Rarity and Opalescence are then seen at a tea shop. They are approached by a couple, who seem to have taken a liking to her "chapeau". However, when they find out that she's from Ponyville, due to a window cleaner who knows Rarity from Ponyville giving it away, the couple quickly lose interest in her hat, describing it as "country". After this, Rarity returns to her room, and designs a new dress for Twilight's birthday party, in order to show off her prowess in design. The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity later bumps into a sophisticated unicorn named Fancypants who invites her to see a Wonderbolts derby from a very exclusive box seat. Back in the guest room, she weighs in the pros and cons of attending the event: She would gain new opportunities in Canterlot for meeting an important pony like Fancypants, but will lose time making Twilight's dress. After much thinking, she decides to go to the derby. When she bets correctly on the winner, to the other ponies' surprise, she has trouble covering up how she knew, telling that her friend Rainbow Dash knew the Wonderbolts well, but then goes on to lie that Rainbow Dash is the trainer of the Wonderbolts. She is then invited to several more occasions, including a dinner party and charity event by other fancy ponies and increases in popularity. Despite insisting that she has an important project, she was persuaded to be with them. By taking part in these events, she gains the notice and popularity she has always dreamed of. Becoming Popular A fantasy sequence or montage follows, where Rarity sings about being an adored socialite pony. Photo Finish, Prince Blueblood, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity and Derpy Hooves all make cameo appearances during the song. Among other places Rarity visits in the montage is an art exhibit, where the central painting on the wall combines elements of Salvador Dalí's paintings, particularly The Persistence of Memory. The painting to the left resembles Pablo Picasso's signature style of Cubism. The painting to the right is an abstract style akin to the works of Kandinsky. The show's director, Jayson Thiessen, has hinted about Salvador Dali and avant-garde in an interview in September 2011. Unexpected invitation As her time with the other unicorns ends heading back at the suite, Rarity continues to work on Twilight's ensemble, alone to fall asleep shortly afterwards. The next morning, she prepares to leave so can can finish it back in Ponyville, only to be invited a Canterlot garden party, a huge event second only to the Grand Galloping Gala, and is torn between whether to depart for Ponyville and be there for Twilight's birthday party, or to stay in Canterlot and stay for the garden party she was invited to. She makes up a letter saying that Opal is sick, and that she cannot make the journey home. Bringing the party to Rarity However, just as she is about to leave for the garden party, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight show up on her doorstep, saying that instead of making Rarity miss the party, they'd bring it to Canterlot for her. With her plan foiled, Rarity makes Opal look ill by drenching her in water, which seems to work in fooling the other ponies. Twilight sees her dress, which is unfinished, but praises its simple, practical design. Rarity tags along with the other five ponies to one of the castle's ballrooms. Twilight states that the princess heard about it and reserved the ballroom for the occasion; quickly and fully decorated thanks to a "party cannon" that Pinkie Pie brought. The garden party is taking place just outside this hall, so in order to be at both parties, Rarity takes turns with both parties. She tries to leave each party undetected so no one knows what she's doing, but when she reenters Twilight's party with a croquet mallet in her mouth, it becomes obvious that she was spending time in the garden. Scared and surprised, she doesn't know how to explain herself. Luckily, Twilight assumes she was mingling with the elite to promote her boutique, and praises her savvy business sense. Rainbow Dash tells the group to make it out into the gardens, to show the ponies how to party "Ponyville style". Much to Rarity's dismay, her five friends make a mess of the party: Rainbow Dash sends her croquet mallet flying and knocks off the wig of a fancy pony, Fluttershy makes friends with the birds which nest in her hair, Pinkie devours the cake, Applejack weeds the garden, and Twilight dances terribly, catching the attention of the Canterlot elites, who are disgusted by her plain dress. Fancypants notices them, and asks about Twilight's dress that Rarity made for her. When Twilight is about to say that Rarity made it for her, Rarity interrupts to avoid embarrassment. Twilight then says to not be so modest, and tells everyone that Rarity made the dress and that she knows the other five. After some hesitation, Rarity admits that she does know them and that they are the most important ponies in her life. While the other guests start to laugh, Fancypants compliments Rarity's friends for being "charmingly rustic" and applauds Twilight's dress, stating "everyone in Canterlot will want one". The guests themselves immediately change their tone and ask for a dress like hers, but Rarity introduces Fancypants to her friends instead. Epilogue Rarity begins to write a letter to the princess on friendship, but Princess Celestia comes in person to hear it. Rarity says that no matter where you are, you shouldn't ever forget your home and friends. As they finish they see the bellhop asking them to hurry up before being buried in Rarity's luggage once more. Quotes :Rarity: Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you, thank you, thank you! kisses :Princess Celestia: You are very we-- :Rarity: Thank you! :Pinkie Pie: Hi again! :Applejack: Listen to her. She's so excited to see us she can hardly talk. :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: I am so sorry about this. :Pinkie Pie: Isn't it fancy pants? :Rarity: Fancypants?! Where?! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon! :explosion :Pinkie Pie: Tada! :Rarity: hushed I need to use the little fillies' room! :Rarity: exhausted I... have to... go to do... the... thing... with the stuff... you know...? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? :Rarity: by croquet mallet Wha cwokay mauwet? (What croquet mallet?) :Rainbow Dash: Duh, the one in your mouth! :Rarity: nervously Ooh, that croquet mallet. :Applejack: How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it? Gallery :Sweet and Elite image gallery Trivia *Various background ponies make their return: the fashion ponies from Green Isn't Your Color, as well as the Gala ponies and some of the band from The Best Night Ever. *This is the first episode in season two where Spike does not appear. *Rarity's tiara shares the same design as Twilight Sparkle's Element of Harmony tiara. *Rarity and later Twilight both mention there is another Grand Galloping Gala coming. *This episode marks the second time Rarity gives a friendship report to Princess Celestia in person, after Sonic Rainboom. *The bags that Rarity uses to carry her shopping in before she runs into Fancypants for the first time have two horseshoes arranged to imitate the Coco Chanel fashion house branding. *This is the second episode which the birthday of one of the six main characters is celebrated; in this case, Twilight Sparkle's birthday is celebrated. The first one was Pinkie Pie in Party of One. See also *Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) * References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2